ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Widowsize Me!
Widowsize Me! is an idea episode for Marvel's Avengers Assemble. Plot Synopsis Black Widow, Captain Marvel, and Wasp discover that a former agent of HYDRA is making money by selling videos featuring Black Widow's fighting techniques, which is part of a plan to command an army of brainwashed people to get revenge on the Super Spy. Now the three must work alongside Black Cat to uncover and thwart that agent's plans. Plot The episode begins at the Vault with Zarda in her cell, doing some push ups as she wishes to get revenge on Captain Marvel for defeating her on combat. Suddenly, a Life Model Decoy appears, knocking out the guards and heading straight for Zarda's cell. As Zarda would have a chance to question it, the android deactivates the force field, throws a power dampening ring which not only binds her arms, but paralyzes her body. With Zarda restrained, the android grabs her, leaves a note in the cell and leaves the Vault. In the meantime, an unknown villain, who sent the Life Model Decoy is in his lair, saying that he's come up with a plan for his revenge. Later, Black Widow is currently in a situation on her own as she has been captured by A.I.M. agents, strapped to a table for interrogation as the agents seek to hold her ransom until the Avengers release MODOC from the Vault. Just then, she is freed by a new different vigilante: Black Cat, and the two fight off and defeat the agents. As the A.I.M. agents were being apprehend by S.H.I.E.L.D., Black Widow received a call from Captain Marvel about the Life Model Decoy breaking Zarda out from her cell at the Vault. Meanwhile at an unknown, Zarda is currently secured in a room, trapped in a zero-point gravity stasis field. In the meantime, her captor, reveals himself as Exercise Man, in which he explains that Zarda will be part of an experiment once Black Widow arrives as he leaves. Back at the Vault, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were on guard duty explains that a Life Model Decoy starts showing up, knocking them out and breaking Zarda out from her cell. They look over the footage as Wasp grabs the note, brings it to Black Widow, the latter reads it. "Dear Black Widow, I hope you are reading this message because I will get my revenge, signed Ryan Gordon aka Exercise Man. PS: I have captured Zarda as a test subject" As they fly straight to an abandoned HYDRA base outside of New York, Black Widow explains to Wasp and Captain Marvel that Ryan Gordon was a low-level HYDRA agent who she captured for stealing tech from Stark Industries. It was not long until Gordon managed to break out of his cell and steal files from the Red Room, the HYDRA base where the second Black Widow program was created. By the time they arrived and walked inside, Black Widow, Captain Marvel and Wasp fought against some security drones. Moments later, they get paralyzed by energy stasis fields and taken to the room where Zarda is being held captive as they are greeted by Exercise Man, who is ready to exact his revenge on Black Widow for getting him arrested in the first place. Characters *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a founding member of the Avengers. *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel '(voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - a female superhero with Kree energy and a member of the Avengers. *[[Wasp (Hope Van Dyne)|'Hope Van Dyne/Wasp']] (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a shrinking superheroine and the daughter of Dr. Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne. *'Felicia Hardy / Black Cat '(voiced by Ashly Burch) - one of Spider-Man's friends and allies and a teenager with feline abilities and attributes. *'Ryan Gordon/Exercise Man' () - a former agent of HYDRA who was arrested for stealing tech from Stark Industries when he was caught by Black Widow. He comes up with a plan to brainwashing people by selling instruction videos of Black Widow's fighting techniques combined with Brazilian tribal trance music to create an army. *'Zarda'/'Power Princess' (voiced by April Stewart) - the only female member of the Squadron Supreme. She gets captured and brainwashed by Exercise Man. Voice Cast *Laura Bailey as Black Widow *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Captain Marvel *as Wasp *as Black Cat *Paul Tylak as Exercise Man *April Stewart as Power Princess Quotes Transcript *''Widowsize Me!/Transcript '' Trivia *This episode is similar to the Totally Spies episode, WOOHPersize Me!. *This episode takes place in Secret Wars, set during the events of The Eye of Agamotto. Gallery BlackWidowUR1.jpg|Black Widow kaijuboy455_22_by_kaijuboy455-dc2pk0a.jpg|Zarda Captain marvel secret wars 02 by kaijuboy455-dc3b02h.png|Captain Marvel Wasp secret wars 06 by kaijuboy455-dc3b01o.png|Wasp (Hope Van Dyne) wasp__hope_van_dyne__paralyzed_by_kaijuboy455-dc87poy.png|Wasp paralyzed. black_widow_paralyzed_by_kaijuboy455-dbt63i4.png|Black Widow paralyzed Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Episodes Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas